


inevitable

by clonky



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Blood and Injury, Child Murder, F/F, Time Loop, Time Travel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonky/pseuds/clonky
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 5





	inevitable

In the distance, a gunshot went off, and a pained scream echoed for miles.

Homura Akemi turned away from the body of her best friend, struggling to keep her composure. 

Thoughts raced through the older girl's mind as she stared up to the overcast sky, shaking in sorrow and fear as time ticked on endlessly and inevitably. This wasn't what she wanted, no, but she always had another chance, and it was always worth it - getting to see her best friend smile again, say her name for the first time again, becoming friends with her again.

Being cared about again.

Homura looked down, reaching for her glasses, and smashed them on the muddy ground. She lifted her foot and broke them, stomping into the ground until the red frames were replaced by crimson. Tears rolled down her face, splashing in the blood dripping from her shoe, and she looked up again.

"Madoka. . ."

She found her gaze had turned back to the corpse of the 14-year old girl, her rose pigtails seeming desperate to stand out against the maroon mud. Homura turned away, dropping her pistol onto the other girl's face, and transformed into a magical girl.

Homura turned back time, pretending the tears rolling down her face were tears of happiness and not sorrow.


End file.
